monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Skullette University
Skullette University 'is a new book series. It's pretty much diary entries of the characters in the story. The diary entries are the chapters. They follow the story of something big that happens in Skullette University. 'Book One Chapter One: Deuce While I'm walking to my locker, I see my girlfriend, Cleo. I stop and ask her if she is going to the dance tonight. She says she is going. Then she asks if I'll go with her. I say yes, but I might not even go to the dance. I just don't want to hurt Cleo's feelings. About two minutes after, the bell rings. I tell Cleo I'll see her later at the dance. Maybe, I think to myself. After school, I go talk to Rochelle. I ask her if she is going to the dance later. Rochelle says yes and I ask if she'll go with me. She says yes again and I hear someone scream. I turns around and I see Cleo. I ask her if she's okay. She says, "Of course I am not okay when my boyfriend is cheating on me!" I try to tell her why I'm really doing this. Well, today I wore my sister Maddie's sunglasses because mine broke. But Maddie's are too small for me and won't last long, which means I'll have to go without wearing glasses, but then I'll start turning people to stone. So I need a girlfriend who is made out of stone so I don't turn her to stone when we go on a date or something. Which is why I need Rochelle. Cleo is so mad at me and says she will never speak to me again. Chapter Two: Cleo I am SO infuriated right now. Deuce just dumped me for Rochelle and I am not going to let him get away with it. Ghoulia and I thought of a plan today at school for Deuce. So when Rochelle takes Clawdeen, Frankie, Abbey, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Lagoona and I to Scaris next week, we find Rochelle's old boyfriend, Garrott DeRoque, convince him to be my boyfriend, bring him back to Skullette University with us, then at the Spring Dance, I humilliate Rochelle and make her jealous because I have her boyfriend, and Deuce comes crawling back to me because he wouldn't have his old girlfriend Rochelle anymore. Of course, Ghoulia thought of the easy way, which is get Deuce new glasses, but then we wouldn't get to humilliate Deuce and Rochelle. But if my plan doesn't work, we have a back up. And no, it isn't Operation: Get Deuce New Glasses, it's Operation: Lock Deuce in One of Dad's Old Egyptian Tombs For a Thousand Years. If that doesn't work, then we get Deuce new glasses. But the only way it doesn't work is if Deuce doesn't fall for getting led into Dad's storage room to find a new pair of glasses. Trust me. This is going to work. Chapter Three: Rochelle Oh my gosh! We're going to Scaris tomorrow! This is my most favorite trip of the year because I get to see my ex-boyfriend, Garrott! No, we didn't break up. I moved, and ever since, me and Garrott lost contact. It''s so sad! I haven't seen him since Category:Series